


Underhanded Measures

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst for Sam, F/M, Fluff for everyone else, Light Swearing, NON GENDERED READER, No Smut, Revenge, Would be murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: You can't hold your own in a fight against Sam Wilson.Yet.Doesn't mean you can't take him down. It just requires a few underhanded measures.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Underhanded Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Based on a fluff prompt from thepracticalheartmom.

I glowered at Sam as he took another big bite of cereal, grinning like a fool the whole time. “Mmm-MM. I sure do love this cereal." I narrowed my eyes on the box in front of him. The colorful one. The one that, yup, sure enough, still had my name written on it in big, bold letters. 

“You sure you want to do that, Wilson?” I asked, narrowing my eyes on him and doing my best to look threatening. 

Sam chuckled and took another big bite of cereal. “What are you going to do? Kill me? Please, last time I checked, I could still take you, Baby Avenger.” 

I glowered and ground my teeth together. A terrible kind of lightbulb went off over my head and I glanced at Sam who didn’t look so smug all the sudden. 

I reached up and ruffled my hair before reached down and started ruffling my clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, dropping his spoon in his bowl as be started backing away from the counter. 

I shot him a smirk as I put the finishing touches on my ‘new outfit’. Then I turned my head to the side and shouted; “No! Sam! Get off me! You KNOW I’m with Bucky!” 

Sam squealed like a schoolgirl as the sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway. “WILSON!” 

Sam flung a finger in my direction. “Oh, what the hell!” He screamed before he took off running in the opposite direction. 

I covered my grin with my hand and tried to smooth out my expression just as Bucky came barreling into the room, knife drawn. 

“What happened?” He growled. “Where is he?” He took in my appearance with a critical eye. “Did he try to kiss you?!” 

I didn’t say anything as I ‘fixed’ my rumpled clothes. 

“I’ll KILL him.” Bucky growled. 

He cocked his head to the side and listened for Sam’s frantically beating heart before he took off running down the hallway Sam had just disappeared down. 

I grinned to myself as I wandered to the counter and snagged my box of cereal and a new bowl for myself. 

Loki wandered into the kitchen and glanced at the mess of splattered milk on the table. He quirked an eyebrow. 

I shrugged. “Sam.” 

“Ah.” 

I nodded and moved to pour myself a bowl. 

“And why is it I can hear the distant shrieks of a damsel in distress?” 

I pouted. “Sam stole my cereal.” 

Loki nodded seriously for a second before a dagger appeared out of thin air in his hands. “I’ll destroy him.” 

He disappeared in a flash of green smoke. 

I leaned back in my chair and took a bite of cold cereal. 

Revenge WAS a dish best served cold after all.


End file.
